Saviour
by Hayles45
Summary: There aren't enough CC/Whisper fics!- After saving Hood from balverines, Whisper and the Hero's friendship is renewed, but is there more to their feelings than they think? Please R&R, my second CC/Whisper fanfic, hope you like it! Rated T to be safe!
1. Balverine Attack

**Hello, first off I would like to apologise for my last CC/Whisper fanfic, entitled 'My Lovely Whisper'. Although I received some lovely reviews (Thank you :D) I felt that it was too rushed and quite frankly, didn't make sense! One minute they were talking and the next they were kissing! Deary me, Hayles45, what happened to your writing? But have no fear, another (and hopefully better) CC/Whisper fanfic is here! There are not enough of these fanfics!**

* * *

Hood walked down the path in Darkwood. If he was completely honest with himself, he utterly despised this place. How could such a lovely village as Oakvale be situated right next to a nightmare? Realising that he had no resurrection phials left, he began to get nervous. Suddenly, he heard the snap of a twig,  
"Who's there?" he gasped, spinning around to face whatever was near. Nothing. Sighing, he didn't notice the Balverine that dropped down behind him. Turning around, he let out a scream as the huge beast snarled in his face. Before he could even remove his weapon, it swiped him across the face, sending him sprawling and cutting his face. Just as he tried to get up, another Balverine appeared, leaping directly onto his stomach, winding him.  
_Hero, your health is low. Do you have any potions, or food?_ Weaver's familiar voice drifted into his head, making him grit his teeth as more of the hateful creatures appeared, "I guess this is the end, after all I've accomplished, killing Jack of Blades and the rest, I never thought my death would be at the hands of a Balverine..." he sighed to himself as the pack closed in, drooling in anticipation. As he closed his eyes, a bright light flashed and immediately the Balverines whimpered and ran away, obviously afraid of whatever had casted the spell. Hood was confused, but he was also dying, so it didn't matter much to him until a familiar, Samarkian voice drifted to his ears as he closed his eyes,  
"Farmboy?"


	2. An Old Friend Returns

Hood opened his eyes and groaned when the sunlight hit his face. Although he wasn't quite sure where he was, he could feel the soft mattress of a bed beneath him, and the smell of bread wafted past his nose. No, it couldn't be... it was! Sitting up, he smiled as he saw the familiar sight of his old home in Oakvale. Of course, he had indeed purchased it not so long after returning for the first time, but he hadn't been there in years! Once he'd truly appreciated the feel of his childhood home, he started to remember what had happened previously,  
"Whisper..." he breathed. It had to be her; he'd never forget her voice! And who could use Will as well as she could (apart from himself)? Getting up slowly, he realised that he had a large bandage wrapped around his head, leading him to the conclusion that the Balverine had done more to his actual head than his face. His head pounded as he walked slowly to the top of the stairs. Taking a step downwards, he suddenly became dizzy and fell the rest of the way, ending up in a heap at the bottom.

* * *

He groaned again and stood up with great difficulty, he had taken a beating from those Balverines. It was then that he noticed her, standing a few metres away, washing dishes in the sink. The only difference about her was that she was wearing a lovely white dress, an item of clothing he hadn't seen her wear before,  
"It's good to see you active again, Farmboy. Although falling down the stairs wasn't quite what I expected..." she smiled, and he frowned,  
"Well I'm sorry, but somebody got attacked by Balverines, if you've already forgotten!" he protested, and Whisper placed the last plate on the draining board,  
"I know... I saved you," she said rather calmly, and he stood up, scratching his head,  
"Yeah... well, thank you," he replied, and she smiled,  
"Don't mention it, but you're still the same old Farmboy!" she laughed, and he grinned,  
"And you're the same old Whisper... annoying, but I'm glad I have her by my side!" he replied, and she playfully pushed him,  
"Oh yeah? Well you're _exactly _the same, the same big, dumb oaf! But you know just how to cheer me up when I'm down!" she exclaimed, making him smirk,  
"I am who I am!" he said, and she smiled the smile he knew from so long ago. Stepping forwards, he engulfed her in a bear hug, which she gladly returned. They stood for a few minutes, enjoying each other's warmth and company, until Hood looked down at her, "It's good to have you back, Whisper," he whispered. She smiled,  
"And it's good to have you back, Farmboy..."


	3. Goodbyes

Whisper hummed to herself as she walked through Oakvale. Aside from Samarkand, this had to be her second favourite place to be in the world. It was so peaceful, apart from the occasional family or group of children walking around. She smiled as she arrived at the pier, and she remembered the day she'd said goodbye to Hood all those years ago...

* * *

_She stood waiting by the pier. Whisper had never been so nervous, mainly because she didn't know how Hood would react. As much as she loved Albion, and all the people who'd helped her in her life, she felt that she needed to return home to Samarkand. It was easy enough, all she had to do was step on the boat and go... but things were never that easy. Hood was her best friend, he had been with her from childhood, and he spared her life in the Arena! But there was no time for reminiscing, as he would be arriving any minute now,  
"Whisper!" came a Samarkian voice from behind her. Sighing, she turned and faced her brother, Thunder, who was standing on the gang-plank of the ship,  
"What?" she asked in annoyance; trust her brother to interrupt her thoughts rather rudely!  
"How much longer do I have to wait? Is he even coming?" he asked, and she folded her arms across her chest,  
"Of course he's coming! Just be patient!" she exclaimed. Thunder rolled his eyes and stepped onto the ship,  
"Fine, but the minute he's gone you get onto this ship! I'll be down below if you need me..." he instructed, walking down the ladder to the living space of the ship. Whisper breathed heavily and for some reason, she seemed to be crying. Sniffing, she wiped the tears from her cheeks hurriedly, almost jumped out of her skin when a hand landed on her shoulder,  
"Whisper, are you crying?" asked the soft voice of Hood, who had abandoned his armour for a more casual shirt and trousers. She turned away angrily,  
"I'm not, Farmboy!" she shouted, but she cursed herself for lying. Hood smiled and turned her around to face him, taking his thumb and wiping a stray tear from her cheek. She couldn't help smiling, although she would never normally show her weakness in front of anyone, especially not Farmboy,  
"Whisper, why did you want to see me?" he asked, and she sighed and looked at the ground,  
"Well... I need to tell you something... I'm leaving," she confessed, and his face dropped,  
"Where... where are you going?" he questioned in a panicky voice. She sighed and took a step forwards,  
"Samarkand. Listen, as much as I adore Albion, and all who live here, I just feel the need to go home. Even though Albion sort of is my home, it's not the same as Samarkand," she explained, but his face showed little change, except a slightly positive demeanour,  
"I understand... Whisper, I just want to say thank you, for everything," he whispered, seeming weaker and weaker by the second. She smiled as she felt tears return to her eyes for the second time in five minutes,  
"Don't mention it, it was all I could do for my best friend," she replied, at which point he stepped forwards, took her head in his hands and kissed her tenderly, not pulling away for over a minute. Eventually, when they ran out of air, she looked into his aqua eyes as they both cried,  
"Don't go... I need you... I love you," he sobbed hysterically, dropping to his knees as he did. Even though she tried relentlessly not to, she caved in and collapsed beside him, tears staining her face,  
"Don't be stupid, you don't love me... I'm too ugly to be loved by anyone..." she wailed, and he stopped crying for a moment and looked her in the eyes,  
"You don't love a woman because she is beautiful, she is beautiful because you love her..." he said slowly, making them both burst into tears. She let out a small laugh, mostly out of humiliation from her outburst of crying. Standing up, they looked at each other with real sadness in their eyes,  
"T'ériachï Molenäto," she said in Samarkian, her native language. He smiled,  
"What does that mean?" he asked. She smiled again,  
"Goodbye, don't forget me," she translated, making tears glisten in his eyes again,  
"T'ériachï Molenäto," he repeated, and she hugged him for one last time before stepping onto the boat. She smiled and waved as the boat began to sail, and Thunder appeared to wave as well. Hood smiled and waved back, although his heart was breaking. Breaking and tearing apart his very soul..._


	4. Nightmare on Jack Street

Flames. Dark, unforgiving flames surrounded him, and he felt fear tugging at his very soul. He can't escape, and he doesn't know where he is, but he wants to get out as soon as possible. Suddenly, he appears, the one wretched creature Hood didn't want to see,  
"Ah, Hood, it's nice to see that you're just as pathetic as before. You remind me of your mother, Scarlet Robe... Oh yes, what happened to her again? Oh I remember... I killed her! And you, you snivelling little runt, were powerless to stop me! I would've slain your stupid sister too, but I'd much rather watch her stumble apart due to her blindness... oh yes, how did she become blind? Now I remember, I cut her eyes out! And you were running around screaming, like the little girl you are!"Jack sneered, and Hood tried to pull out his sword, realising that he didn't have it,  
"You threw away the sword and the mask because you were so weak, the idea of having so much power scared you and made you wet your pants! And not even my offer of ten thousand gold would make you kill that stupid foreigner, Whisper. Do you know what I think? I think you spared her because you love her, but she'd never love you! I mean, look at yourself! Who would want to love a big blob of flesh like you! Even though you said you loved her at the pier, doesn't mean she loves you!" he snarled, and Hood stood up defiantly, although his voice was shaking,  
"She does love me! She even said so!" he shouted, but Jack merely chuckled,  
"Did she? Did she really? Well let me tell you something, she didn't! All she said was 'goodbye and don't forget me!' How does that translate into 'I love you'?" he snapped, and Hood opened his mouth to say something but no words came out,  
"Tell me, Hood, doesn't the heat and the flames surrounding us remind you of the night Oakvale burned?" he continued, and Hood fell to his knees before lunging forwards and grasping Jack's neck, throttling him. But Jack only smiled as his face became the face of Scarlet Robe,  
"Why, why would you try to kill me, son? I thought you loved me!" she screamed, and Jack laughed when Hood let go and fell to the floor in pain. Jack hissed and knelt down beside him,  
"You call yourself a Hero... if your mother could see you now, imagine how disappointed she would be. Not only is her daughter blind but her son is a failure!" he then let out a menacing laugh which echoed through Hood's ears, only to be stopped by a friendly voice,  
"Farmboy? C'mon, wake up! Farmboy!"

* * *

Hood sat up quickly, drenched in sweat and screaming loudly. It wasn't until Whisper gently laid a hand on his forehead that he stopped, and she looked concerned,  
"What happened?" she asked, in a quieter voice than normal. He looked at her for a moment, and then around the bedroom to confirm that Jack hadn't actually been here,  
"Bad dream," was all he said, but Whisper wasn't giving up that easy,  
"Do you want to talk about it, Farmboy? It sounded pretty bad," she asked him, and he breathed for a moment and buried his head in his hands,  
"It was awful... Jack, he made me feel useless and weak..." he sighed, and she sat on the bed next to him and put a hand on his shoulder,  
"What did he talk about?" she questioned, and another exasperated gasp escaped his mouth,  
"Theresa, my mother, Oakvale, the Sword and the mask, you..."  
"Wait, what?" she interrupted, and he realised what he'd said,  
"Yeah, he said about in the Arena when I didn't kill you, that I was weak," he explained, looking up at her again. She smiled slightly,  
"You weren't weak, you were strong. If someone offered me ten thousand gold, I would take it. But if I had to kill you for it, I wouldn't, even though it would require a lot of strength and courage to do so..." she told him, and he smiled,  
"Thanks Whisper," he replied, and she smiled and got up again, heading for the stairs,  
"Don't mention it, Farmboy. Do you want anything from the general store, I'm heading there now?" she asked, and he thought for a moment,  
"Get us a nice apple pie for later, I could murder one of those!" he laughed, and she giggled before walking down the stairs once more. He sighed and looked out of the window. Even though Oakvale was peaceful now, all he could see was the towering flames, and the only thing he could hear were the screams and the weeping over his father's body. This made him feel frightened and small... Was Jack of Blades right?

* * *

**Yay! Major thank you to TheFableFreak and almostinsane for your help and support! Sorry about the spacing thing almostinsane, I got your review **_**after **_**I wrote this chapter, but I'll try to do it the next time! :D**


	5. Dinner At Sunset

Hood hungrily ate his slice of apple pie, whilst Whisper watched in amusement as she ate hers more slowly,  
"Hungry?" she asked, and he responded with a positive sounding grunt, "I see..." she sighed, looking out of the window. It was almost sunset, and she sighed once again. Hood looked up suddenly, seemingly forgetting his pie,  
"Are you ok, Whisper? You seem a little... off," he asked, and she smiled and turned back towards him,  
"It's nothing, I just wish that I could go watch the sunset; the sunset in Samarkand was so beautiful," she replied. He grinned and stood up, offering his hand to her,  
"Well let's go! I'm sure we could catch it in time," he proposed, and she smiled,  
"What about the food?" she questioned, and he walked over to the counter and picked up a basket,  
"We'll pack it up, bring it out there. It'll be like a... sunset picnic!" he laughed, and she found herself laughing too,  
"Ok, you go do that! I'll be waiting, Farmboy," she replied, and he smirked before beginning to pack the food away. Whisper smiled and leant against the table as she watched, her smile growing every second...

* * *

Whisper chuckled as she reached the top of the hill. The sunset had almost begun, and she couldn't wait,  
"Hurry up, Farmboy! We're going to miss it!" she called, turning around to see Hood wheezing as he walked up the steep hill carrying two heavy baskets,  
"Who's idea was it to bring the food?" he asked, and she laughed and took a basket from him. He breathed and straightened up, "Thanks," he added, and she smiled before sitting down, followed by Hood, who sat beside her,  
"I love sunsets," she told him, and he nodded in understanding,  
"They're... kind of nice," he replied, and she giggled,  
"Oh, Farmboy, you do make me laugh!" she laughed, and he frowned slightly,  
"Whisper?" he asked, and she looked up at him,  
"Yes?" she replied, and he took a deep breath,  
"Why do you always call me Farmboy?" he asked, and she took a minute to answer,  
"I guess, ever since Thunder walked over when we were training and called you it, it just stuck in my mind. I know your name is Hood," she explained, and his head dropped slightly,  
"Hood is my title, but not my real name. My real name is Alexander," he confessed, and she smiled and leant up, fixing his hair,  
"That's a nice name," she said, and he smiled,  
"You don't have to call me that. Nobody's called me that in years! I used to go by that name when I was a child. The last person to call me that was my mother, in Bargate Prison," he explained, and she smiled,  
"Farmboy's just a pet name, you don't mind it, do you?" she questioned, afraid that she'd been hurting his feelings all these years. He chuckled,  
"No, I don't mind it at all. I'm just saying, don't be afraid to call me Hood once in a while," he replied, and she turned back to the beginning sunset,  
"Ok, Hood," she said, making them both smile, "Look, it's starting!" she exclaimed as the sun began to lower. Hood smiled and looked down at her, amused at her amazement of the sunset. They remained there for another ten minutes, and subconsciously Whisper, who was getting quite sleepy, rested her head on Hood's broad shoulder. He stiffened, but then relaxed when he realised that she had fallen asleep,  
"Goodnight, Whisper, sweet dreams," he whispered, gently kissing her forehead. Putting an arm around her, he also realised how sleepy he was. And before they knew it, both the heroes were asleep, resting on each other as they did so. Any passerby would have thought they were a couple, and if either had realised it, they would've jumped up like a frightened cat and made up excuses. But nothing seemed to matter as the two heroes fell asleep in front of the sunset as day turned to night...


	6. A Battle At The Heroes Guild

**Warning- swearing in this chapter, at the end.**

* * *

It was Hood who woke first, slightly surprised to find himself lying on the ground with Whisper sleeping in his arms. Smiling, he looked down at her almost angelic face, peaceful as she slumbered,  
"Time to go home, I think," he whispered to her, but she didn't stir. Being as gentle as he could, which was hard since he could easily snap a large log in half, he lifted her up and began to carry her back down towards Oakvale. She moaned slightly at this change of position, but quickly snuggled back into him for another sleep. He couldn't help smile, he had never really gotten this kind of attention before, even though it wasn't deliberate. He hadn't really received a hug before, apart from Whisper when she rescued him and when he was a child, from his mother or father... or sister,  
"Theresa... the only family I have left and she leaves me..." he sighed. To his shock and slight amusement, the sound of his words woke Whisper, and she stared up at him with wide eyes,  
"What's going on?" she asked, and he smiled,  
"Nothing, you fell asleep, we're almost home," he whispered, and she nodded slightly. Hood grinned at the fact that she hadn't asked to be put down. Kicking open the door, he walked up the stairs and gently laid her on the bed she'd been using,  
"Now get some sleep," he instructed, and she smiled at him,  
"Sure thing, Farmboy," she replied, and he smirked,  
"Goodnight, Whisper,"  
"Goodnight, Hood,"

* * *

Hood sat on the small, wooden bench that was outside his home in Oakvale. As he stared at the village around him, the crackling of the flames returned to his mind and he saw his father, Brom's body lying on the floor. He saw Maze run forwards and strike down the bandit with lightning. Maze, the one who betrayed him and Theresa to Jack. But that was behind him now, all he had left were his memories, not to mention a few scars. As he thought about his scars his hand reached up to his cheek, feeling the grooves and bumps that covered it. In the mist of his reminiscing, he hadn't noticed Whisper sit down beside him, and seeing the distraught look on his face, leant her head on his shoulder. He stiffened once more, and she laughed,  
"Calm down, Farmboy, it's only me," she said, and he smiled,  
"Sorry, I was just thinking," he replied, and she frowned and sat up,  
"About what?" she asked, and he sighed,  
"You know, sitting here doesn't help the fact that I was here during the bandit raid. Kneeling right here, crying into my father's corpse. That kind of stuff still gets to me... all I can see is the flames," he explained, and Whisper patted his back,  
"I know, it's hard for me too. Every time I go near the pier all I can think about it when..." she stopped seeing his sudden attention to her words,  
"When what?" he repeated, and she shifted,  
"Nothing. Anyway, if you feel like doing something, I just got a message from Weaver. Something about putting on a show for new apprentices, sound fun?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. He noted her change in demeanour, but decided against bringing it up,  
"Sounds like fun. Take my hand, if I teleport us both it saves energy," he suggested, and she linked her hand with his and then teleported away to the Heroes Guild...

* * *

Whisper held her pole tightly in her hands. It had been a long time since she'd battled Hood, but she had to put on a good show for the little 'kiddies', which meant not accidentally killing her friend. Hood was feeling the same way. Holding his master katana powerfully, he heard Weaver's command to start. Before he could even make a move, the strong bamboo cane connected with the side of his head, sending him sprawling in the dirt. The kids cheered for Whisper, who enjoyed basking in her triumph for once. But before she could get too comfortable, Hood was back on his feet, slicing away with his katana. Blood began to spill, and Whisper began to grow fearful of the look in Hood's eye, something she'd never seen before. Was it... evil?  
Hood meanwhile felt on top of the world, stabbing again and again at Whisper whilst she tried to defend herself with the pole. Suddenly, as if by magic, a voice appeared in his head, although it wasn't Weaver's...  
_Kill her, Hood. I'll even throw in the 10,000 gold you missed out on... do it, you know you want to! Just think back to the Arena, that'll help,_ Jack hissed inside his head. Flourishing, his katana snapped the pole in half, leaving Whisper on her knees, begging for mercy. No cheers came from the kids now, they watched in silence as Hood seemed to stop entirely...  
Hood's mind was blazing. All he could hear was the roar of the crowds, and the begging of Whisper,  
"No Jack, not today..." he muttered before collapsing beside her on the ground, much to the shock and bewilderment of the spectators, and of course Whisper. Weaver looked from Hood's slumped over body to Whisper, then to the kids and back to the ring,  
"It's ok children, Hood's just playing dead! Isn't that funny? Now off you go!" he instructed, and the kids giggled before skipping away. As soon as they'd gone, Weaver rushed down to Hood's side, followed by Whisper, "Hood? Hood, can you hear me?" he shouted, and slowly Hood raised his head and looked directly at Whisper,  
"I can't kill you... not for Jack, not for nobody..." he wheezed before passing out completely. Whisper just stared as some guards came over to help carry Hood back to his old room. _Their _old room. As she watched them carry him away, she thought of Jack of Blades,  
"That bastard really messed Hood up..."


	7. Walking In The Woods

**Hello again! I just got Fable TLC today, bit cheesed off that I have to start again, but oh well. By the way, does anyone else think that Briar Rose looks a bit like Velma from Scooby Doo? Just saying, they have a remarkable resemblance lol. **

* * *

Whisper sat on the wall of the training ring and sighed. It had been four hours since the fight, and apparently Weaver was talking with Hood, trying to figure out why Jack was 'speaking' to him.  
What bothered her most was the fact that he had been considering killing her, but when she thought about it, she guessed it didn't matter since he decided not to. In the midst of her thinking, she didn't notice another familiar face approach her,  
"Hello, Whisper, long time no see," the woman said, and Whisper looked up and smiled,  
"Briar, is that you?" she replied as Briar Rose helped her up. Briar smiled,  
"I haven't seen you in so long! Where have you been all this time?" she questioned, and Whisper grinned,  
"I returned home to Samarkand with Thunder for a few years," she explained, and a smile crept over Briar's lips,  
"Someone told me you've been spending some time with Hood recently, is that true?" she smirked, and Whisper blushed, making her thankful of her dark skin as it was harder to notice,  
"Yes, we did spend some time together in Oakvale," she confirmed, and Briar smirked again and nudged her,  
"Ooh, what did you get up to?" she teased, and Whisper giggled,  
"Not what you're thinking of!" she laughed, and Briar laughed too,  
"Anyway, Whisper, I was wondering if you're free tomorrow?" she asked, and Whisper nodded,  
"I am, why?" she replied, and Briar handed her an invitation,  
"I'm throwing a party here at the Guild, to celebrate the recent graduates success. Lots of Heroes are coming, I already gave your brother his invite," she explained, and Whisper smiled at the mention of her brother,  
"Sure, sounds fun. I'll be there!" she replied, seeing Weaver walk over from the main building with Hood following. Briar, seeing the pair approach, winked at Whisper,  
"Here comes your knight in shining armour!" she cried, running off before Whisper could reply.

* * *

"Ah, Whisper, I need to talk with you," Weaver greeted her. Whisper acknowledged him, giving an awkward smile to Hood, who was stood behind the Guild Master,  
"I thought I should apologise, Whisper. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did," Hood said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Whisper smiled and stepped forwards, causing Weaver to step aside as she hugged her friend. Hood, sensing her need for attention, squeezed her as she hugged his muscular torso. Tears threatened to spill for both of them, but they managed to hold them back for each other's sake,  
"I forgive you, it's not the first time," she whispered, and Hood felt hurt and guilty, but knew her words were true. Weaver coughed, and Hood reluctantly let go of Whisper as she turned to Weaver,  
"I've figured out why Hood here is hearing Jack of Blades in his head. As you know, as Heroes, you have the right to choose whether you're good or evil," Weaver began, and Whisper nodded to show she was following,  
"And although you and Hood are both good heroes, I'm sure you often have evil thoughts now and then," he continued. Whisper thought for a moment, and nodded again,  
"It seems that whenever Hood gets one of these 'evil thoughts', it comes in the form of Jack, as that is what he associates with evil. Jack is the form of all the things that make him angry or scared, and whenever he doubts himself, his doubt is in the form of Jack. He told me that you'd been there when 'Jack' had spoken to him in a dream, what did he say?" he explained. Whisper breathed,  
"Hood told me that Jack had been telling him he was useless, telling him about specific moments and how he was unable to stop them," she replied, and Weaver nodded,  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about. Now you know, if you need me, you know where I am!" he finished, walking away towards the Guild, leaving the two heroes in an awkward silence.

It was Hood who broke the silence,  
"Do you want to take a walk?" he asked out of the blue. Whisper was slightly taken aback by his offer, but smiled all the same,  
"Sure, where to, Farmboy?" she replied, and he simply pointed to the Guild Woods. She smiled and nodded, "Ok, race you there!" she cried, and Hood felt slight déjà vu when she did. Running after, they passed through the stone archway and into the peaceful Guild Woods. Grass had grown where the old path had been, making it a more natural place with lots of flowers popping up through the grass. Whisper let out a giggle as they ran through the grass, chasing each other like they did when they were children.  
For a moment the world around them seemed to fade and time stopped completely, and all that Hood could think of was how he was going to catch Whisper. She giggled again as they splashed through the river, reaching the other side. Now the wood's had become more like a meadow, and Hood was hot on her heels. Suddenly, before she could jump away, he'd tackled her, causing them to fall and roll over a few times.  
He was quite surprised when she pinned him, her cheeks red from running. Although he struggled, she was exceptionally strong for her size, and she wouldn't let him budge. He laughed,  
"Well, that was unexpected," he said, and she smiled and loosened her grip, and to his surprise she relaxed and lay down on him, her head resting on his chest,  
"The Guild Woods are so beautiful now," she sighed, hearing his heart beat through the bright leather armour he was wearing. He smiled and gently stroked her hair,  
"Mmm," he mumbled in agreement, and she laughed again,  
"Are you coming to Briar's party tomorrow?" she asked, and he nodded,  
"Yeah, it sounds fun. Actually... uh... never mind," he stuttered, and she sat up, looking down at him with an eye brow raised,  
"What?" she replied, and he sat up also, scratching his neck again,  
"I was wondering... well, it's been so long time since I've ever been to a party and... It's so stupid... I've kind of forgotten what happens..." he confessed, and Whisper smiled,  
"Aw, that's sweet. Basically there's lots of food and drinks, and music. And lots of people, there's not much to it," she explained, standing up and helping up her friend,  
"Doesn't sound too hard. The last time I was at a party was when I was seven. It could've been when I was eight, but we never got home for that one..." he said, his thoughts going back to that life changing day all those years ago. Whisper smiled and began to walk towards the gate,  
"That was a nice walk, Farmboy. Race you back!" she cried again, and he grinned before running after her once again...

* * *

**Hi! Just to say, I wrote this while listening to 'Almost Here' by Brian McFadden featuring Delta Goodrem. I think it really suits Whisper and Hood, and if you listen to it you'll know what I mean. Thanks again! :D **


	8. Briar Rose's Party

**Hi! Just watched 'My Family', it's a UK show, and the actress who plays the mum is also the voice of Theresa in Fable 2! It was so freaky! Anyway, I was going to put this off until tomorrow but since TheFableFreak asked so nicely, I've decided to do it now! It's Briar's party, and both of our favourite heroes (by which I mean Whisper and Hood :D) are invited. Thank you all! :D**

* * *

The music reached his ears as Hood walked towards the party, which was being held at the Heroes Guild. Many young apprentices ran around, reminding him of his own apprenticeship. He was wearing his favourite outfit, bright Will user's robes. As he crossed the bridge, he was greeted by Briar, who was greeting guests as they arrived,  
"Hello, Hood! Decided to come after all? That's great! Please, come in, I'll get you a beer," she offered, leading him towards the makeshift bar. Hood laughed and stopped,  
"No thanks Briar, I'm not much of a drinker," he replied, and she smiled and patted his shoulder,  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't know. Anyway, there's food over there, and lots of people to talk to," she explained, leaving him again to greet more guests.  
As he surveyed the scene, he didn't notice someone come up behind him,  
"Hood? Long time no see, how have you been?" asked a strong Samarkian voice. Hood turned and smiled at Thunder, who was wearing a simple shirt and formal trousers instead of his usual armour,  
"Thunder? It's good to see you! Listen, I wanted to apologise for the whole Lady Grey thing, I know you loved her," he apologised, and Thunder laughed and patted his shoulder,  
"You're sorry? What for, she was a murderer, she deserved to be banished! I did love her, but I could never love a murderer! I should be thanking you, for freeing Bowerstone from her reign," he replied, and Hood laughed also,  
"Ok... you're welcome!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Whisper was sat with the women, who were gossiping about such and such. She had never been one to gossip, so why start now? It wasn't until a blonde woman said something about Hood that her attention was grabbed,  
"I mean, have you seen him? He's drop dead gorgeous! I wouldn't mind having a go with him!" she laughed, making the others laugh too. Whisper was furious, and without her control, her hand rushed forwards and slapped her across the face. The women gasped, and the blonde stepped forwards, hands raised to attack, "What's your problem?" she exclaimed,  
"You're my problem!" Whisper shouted back, and then Whisper realised what she was doing. Sighing, she turned away and began to walk, but stopped when the woman hurled a particularly nasty insult at her,  
"At least he would do me, and not you, you filthy foreigner! Go back to Samarkand where you came from!" she shouted, and that was when Whisper reached for her pole. Little did she know, Thunder had been watching the whole thing, and seeing his sister reach for her weapon, he stepped forwards and grabbed her arm,  
"Whisper, remember yourself," he said sternly, and she felt tears form in her eyes. Spinning on her heel, she freed herself from her brother's grasp and fled the scene, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

"Why... why me?" she sobbed into her knees, staring into the water of the river. After the fight she had escaped to the Guild Woods to calm herself. Hearing footsteps, she growled,  
"Go away," she said, and she heard a familiar chuckle,  
"Well, that wouldn't be very brotherly of me, now would it?" Thunder smiled, sitting down beside her. She sniffed and wiped her tears,  
"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," she whispered, and Thunder pulled her into a hug, which she gladly accepted,  
"Whisper, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" he asked her, and the tears came again, soaking his freshly ironed shirt,  
"I don't... I don't know," she cried, and he rubbed her back gently to comfort her,  
"Do you want to know what I think?" he said, and she looked up,  
"What's that?" she replied, and he grinned,  
"I think you're in love," he told her, and she scoffed and removed herself from him,  
"What? Oh, yeah right! What a stupid... stupid... idea," her voice became quieter as she thought about it, and he smiled,  
"Whisper, it's obvious! You're in love with a guy you've know all your life, but he's been too busy to ever notice you! And now that you love him, you're afraid that he'll reject you! Don't be so stupid," he exclaimed, and she stood up in a fury,  
"Yeah, well what do you know? You've never loved anyone like I do!" she screamed, and Thunder stood up also,  
"I haven't loved anyone? I loved Lady Grey for many, many years, and in the end she rejected me after all I'd done for her! And you say I haven't loved anyone, well you better open your eyes, Whisper Aletari!" he shouted at her, and she winced at the use of her second name. She hung her head, and his expression softened, and he lifted her head up again,  
"Whisper, I know it's hard for you to admit, after being told to hide your feelings for so long. You don't even like to cry in front of anyone, not even your own brother! And yes, it is hard to open up to someone, especially when you're afraid you'll be struck down again. But I know who you love, and he's a good man. He won't reject you, and if he does, then I'll beat him up and give you ten thousand gold," he said, making her giggle slightly. Placing both hands on her shoulders, he looked her in the eyes, their grey eyes burning together,  
"I want you to say you love him, and I'm going to give you three seconds to get ready. Three... two... one," he counted down, and she took in a deep breath,  
"I... I love Hood,"


	9. Night Time At The Guild

"Hey, Hood, can you hand me that mop?" Briar asked as she cleared away the tables. The party had ended an hour ago, leaving Briar and Hood to clean up. Thankfully, there wasn't that much mess, apart from an occasional glass or plate. Hood smiled and handed her over the mop, and she began to clean a table,  
"Did you see Whisper after the party?" he asked, and she shook her head,  
"No, sorry. I think she went off with Thunder somewhere, you know what siblings are like," she replied, and he sighed,  
"Yeah, I sure do," he breathed, thinking of the good times he'd shared with Theresa before it had all began. He remembered playing in Oakvale, chasing each other and finally playing catch in Barrow Fields. Life had been simple then, and he often wondered what would've happened if the bandits hadn't attacked his home, and killed his family...  
"Doing some thinking?" Briar snapped him out of his thoughts, and she smiled as he looked up,  
"Uh... yeah," he replied, and she smiled and walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder,  
"It's ok, if you want to go, just go. I'm sure I can get someone else to help me," she told him, and he smiled and hugged his friend,  
"Thanks, but if you need me, just call my Guild Seal," he replied, walking away towards the Guild. The sun had set, and a cool breeze wafted his now blonde hair.  
He walked into the Map Room, and he was met by Weaver, who had been surveying the map of Albion,  
"Ah, hello Hood, looking for something?" he asked, and Hood chuckled,  
"You could say that, I'm looking for somewhere to sleep," he replied, and Weaver laughed,  
"Well, your old room is still empty, you could sleep there!" he suggested, and Hood smiled,  
"Oh, ok, that sounds cool. I'll head there now, I'm beat after the party," he laughed, patting his old mentor on the back before climbing the stairs.

* * *

Once he'd reached the top, he smiled before taking a left and was faced with a locked door. Frowning, he lightly knocked. Footsteps were heard, and after about ten seconds (he counted) the door was opened and Whisper appeared, looking slightly out of breath,  
"Whoa, are you ok? Why was the door locked?" he asked her, and she sighed and led him in, closing the door behind him,  
"Oh, y'know, I was just thinking. And I don't like people to burst in on me when I'm thinking," she explained, shooting him a glare when she'd said the last part. He laughed and gently patted her head, and she giggled,  
"Well, sorry about that. Now if you don't mind, I'm getting ready for bed, and you can come back in when I'm dressed again," he replied, pulling off his shirt and hanging it on his bed, revealing his extremely muscular torso. Her face surprised him, it was a mixture of surprise and embarrassment, and she quickly left the room, her cheeks a deep shade of crimson. He chuckled and began to get dressed into his night clothes, which consisted with an oversized shirt and comfortable trousers.  
Finally, he ran a hand through his hair and opened the door, only to have Whisper fall back onto him, flattening them both, "Whisper!" he protested, and she got up quickly, helping him up after,  
"Sorry..." she breathed, and he frowned again,  
"Whisper... are you oka..." he began, but she interrupted him,  
"Sorry, Hood, but I'm kind of sleepy myself, and I want to get changed! Do you mind stepping out for a minute and letting a girl get changed in peace?" she asked, and he smiled,  
"Of course not, tell me when I can come in," he replied, walking over to the door.  
She smiled and thanked him, and suddenly an idea came to mind. Smirking, he took a step towards her and, innocently enough planted a soft kiss on her cheek. He held it for a few seconds before pulling away, savouring the look on her face. Smiling, he turned to leave,  
"I'll see you in a minute, eh Whisper?" he asked as if nothing had happened. She stuttered slightly,  
"Uh... yeah," she managed to say, and he closed the door behind him. Whisper let out an exasperated gasp, sitting down on her bed. She had dug herself into a hole, and now she was struggling to get out. But she would get out, and with Avo as her witness she would leap out of that hole like she had spring loaded shoes!

* * *

**Okaaayyy... the last sentence wasn't that great but I'm tired... thanks to TheFableFreak and almostinsane for all your help! You guys rock! :D**


	10. Learning To Swim

A week passed, and soon the pair found themselves back in Oakvale. Hood had returned to relax, and Whisper had simply followed him, or as she put it 'coincidently took the same paths and ended up in the same place'. Hood didn't mind, he enjoyed her company, but he was beginning to wonder if he enjoyed it so much that he couldn't let her go. When he thought that, he chuckled to himself, but inside it was tearing apart his heart.

* * *

"The sea sure is beautiful, eh Whisper?" Hood asked, and she smiled,  
"I guess," she replied as they sat at the end of Oakvale pier, staring at the blue ocean before them. It was a quiet day, for Oakvale anyway, with only the crate carriers to bother them. Hood smiled and looked over at her,  
"I think it is. I remember when I was little, me, Theresa, Mum and Dad would come down here and watch the sun rise..." he trailed off, reminiscing about the times when he didn't have a care in the world. Whisper smiled,  
"You're lucky," she began, and he looked over curiously, "You can remember stuff like that, and you know what your parents look like. I don't," she explained, and he put an arm around her, which secretly made her heart skip a beat,  
"Really? You never met your parents?" he asked, and she chuckled slightly,  
"Oh, I met them. I can sort of remember my father, but only very slightly. My parents died when I was very young, and the only one I have left is Thunder," she whispered, and he squeezed her affectionately,  
"Well, it's good that he stays around to see you. Theresa left, just like that, with no warning whatsoever!" he cried, feeling anger inside him that he'd thought had gone away. Seeing his emotion, she gently took his hand in hers,  
"Hood, whatever her reason, I'm sure it was a good one," she comforted, and he sighed,  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right," he breathed, and she smiled,  
"C'mon, let's get back, it's getting late," she instructed, and he smiled and got up, walking down the pier.

* * *

But Hood had an idea. A marvellous idea, an astounding idea, and most of all, a funny idea. Looking back, he smirked,  
"Hey Whisper, watch this!" he cried, and with one run, he dove into the water gracefully. Whisper recoiled slightly as the splash hit her, but laughed all the same,  
"Ok, Farmboy, that was pretty funny... Farmboy?" she asked, realising he hadn't resurfaced. Leaning over the edge, she let out a scream when something reached up and pulled her into the water below.

* * *

Hood had hidden under the pier, and when Whisper peered over the side, he had pulled her in. Thinking she would protest but find it funny, he began to chuckle. But when he opened his eyes, he realised that wasn't the case. Whisper was screaming incoherently, thrashing about in the water as if she was in grave danger. And most importantly of all, she was sinking- fast. Seeing this, Hood swam over, avoiding her flailing arms and grabbed her around her waist, holding her tight,  
"Whisper, it's ok... Whisper!" he said, and she calmed down quickly, although she generally seemed uneasy in the water.  
Her brown corn-rowed hair was now wet, along with her clothes, and she was still full of fear. Hood frowned as they floated in the water, and Whisper let out raspy breaths,  
"Can we get out now?" she asked, and he smiled,  
"Whisper, don't be so afraid! I've got you!" he exclaimed, realising how close their faces were but not mentioning it,  
"I can't swim!" she confessed, and he took the liberty to hoist her up slightly, making sure he didn't drop her,  
"I can teach you, if you want?" he offered, and she took a minute to think,  
"Ok, but if anything happens..." she began, but he silenced her,  
"Nothing will happen," he told her, and she managed a smile,  
"C'mon, let's get back to the beach, we can start there," he said, and she nodded. He waited for a moment and then, remembering that she couldn't swim, lay face down on the water, "Get on my back," he instructed, and she obeyed. Slowly, Hood began to swim towards the beach, which thankfully wasn't that far away. Whisper clung onto her friend like her life depended on it, and for all she cared, her life did depend on it. And what made it all worse was that lying on Hood's back reminded her of a similar incident which had traumatised her for the rest of her life, the night the Kraken had attacked and Thunder had to pull her to shore...

* * *

"Ok, so we'll start by learning the movements," Hood began, sitting on the sand beside a now dryish Whisper. She groaned and watched as he demonstrated the arm and leg movements required to swim. After about five minutes, Whisper got the hang of it, and Hood told her to get in the water,  
"No! No way am I going in there by myself!" she protested, and he chuckled,  
"You don't have to, I'm coming in with you," he replied, and her expression softened. Slowly, she waded in until the water was up to her waist. Suddenly, Hood scooped her up from behind and carried her deeper. Although she squealed, she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Another three hours passed and eventually, Whisper managed to swim by herself,  
"I did it!" she exclaimed, and he gave her a big hug,  
"Well done! I knew you could do it!" he replied, and she grinned, "What?" he asked, and widened his eyes when she leant up and kissed his cheek, which turned a deep shade of crimson,  
"Thanks, Hood," she whispered before running away towards Oakvale, leaving a surprised and happy Hood behind...


	11. I Need To Tell You Something

Whisper sighed and closed her eyes. For this she needed to concentrate. Feeling the Will growing between her palms, she empowered it until it was fit to burst. Finally, when she thought she was ready, she opened her eyes and stared at the beetle in front of her,  
"Take this..." she growled, releasing a powerful fire ball, killing it instantly. Breathing heavily, she relaxed her muscles and walked over to the now splattered beetle, "Cool, a pile of gold," she muttered, picking up the mere three gold that was on the floor beneath her. This was part of her daily exercises, which focused mainly on Will. If she wanted to practice strength she would ask Hood, but she would never try firing at him. The beach was almost silent, but hearing a shout, she turned around and smiled,  
"What is it farmboy?" she asked, and he smiled,  
"Dinner's ready!" he shouted, disappearing again. She smiled and picked up her pole, which had been lying in the sand,  
"Coming," she replied as if he was still there. Setting off, she broke into a run, her hair blowing in the breeze generated as she did so...

* * *

"How's your pie?" he asked her, and she looked up from the meat pie they were eating,  
"Good..." was all she said, and he grinned. That boyish, funny and beautiful grin that made her melt inside every time she saw it,  
"You'll never guess what I saw today! There was this guy..." Whisper seemed to mute Hood for a moment as he told her about... something! All she could hear was Thunder inside her head, telling her to confess her love to this wonderful... handsome... amazing man that was sat directly in front of her now,  
"Listen, Farmboy, I really need to tell you something, and to do it I really need you to shut up for a second," she began, and he put down his fork and listened in, a constant smile on his face,  
"Okay Whisper, shoot," he said, and she coughed slightly,  
"Well, you see, over the past few months... well actually... longer than that. I guess I've always... had a soft spot for you... and you've always been there for me... but I've began to see you as more of a friend..." she stuttered, and he frowned,  
"Where are you going with this?" he questioned, and she released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding,  
"Well, what I'm trying to say is... I think I love you. I _do _love you," she said, looking into his ocean blue eyes.

* * *

The next ten minutes was in silence, as Hood stared blankly at her. Finally she could take no more,  
"Hood, please say something," she pleaded, and he stood up, walking towards her,  
"How... how long have you known?" he asked, and she gulped and stood up also,  
"A... a few weeks, I guess," she muttered, looking at the ground. Suddenly, she felt his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. Looking up, she blushed at the sight of his mouth so close to hers, their eyes piercing together,  
"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" he replied with a smile, before claiming her lips with his own. She was so shocked that she would've fallen over if he hadn't been holding her, and kissing her. He was actually kissing her! It was a sensation she hadn't experienced before, so she was at loss about what to do. Seeing she wasn't responding, Hood pulled away, concern on his face, "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, and she shook her head, blush visible on her dark skin,  
"N-no... I just don't know... h-how," she stuttered, and he smiled and gently touched his nose to hers,  
"Give it a go, it's quite easy when you start," he smirked, and her blush reddened,  
"Um... ok?" she whispered, and gently she pressed her mouth onto his. He chuckled slightly at her shyness, when previously she would take any opportunity to be outgoing. Soon enough, she got the hang of it, and they began to engage in a kiss that showed how they felt for each other. What surprised her was when Hood grasped her legs, lifting her up and into his arms. Although she didn't break the kiss, she knew exactly where he was heading. After completing the stairs, he smiled and set her down. Walking over to the windows, he closed all of the curtains and turned back to her with another of his famous smirks, and she knew what was coming...

* * *

About half an hour later, Whisper snuggled into Hood's muscular chest and let out a happy sigh,  
"That was... interesting," she breathed, and he laughed,  
"Oh, and by the way..." he said, and she looked up at him,  
"What?" she asked, and he tenderly kissed her for a second before pulling away,  
"I love you too..."

* * *

**Okay! There will be one more chapter, which is about life **_**after**_** this event! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks to TheFableFreak and almostinsane for all your help! :D**


	12. 8 Years Later

8 years later...

Thunder walked slowly over the bridge into Oakvale. Travelling through Darkwood hadn't been easy, it never was, and he was exhausted. But the thing that cheered him up was knowing that a warm meal awaited him. Reaching the house, he smiled when a little girl ran up to him,  
"Hi Thunder!" she cried, and he scooped her up in his arms, laughing as he did,  
"Hello Elaina, my you've grown!" he exclaimed, putting down the girl. She smiled and nodded. Elaina had dark brown hair and dark skin, with ocean blue eyes that came from her father. She wore a makeshift blue dress, which had been given to her by her mother on her birthday. Overall she was a very pretty young girl, much like her mother,  
"You can come in if you want, Uncle Thunder!" she said, and he smiled, pushing open the door and stepping inside, followed by Elaina, "Mum's in the kitchen," she added, scrambling up the stairs to her room. Thunder smiled at the seven year old and walked into the kitchen,  
"There you are, Whisper," he smiled, and Whisper turned around from her cooking. She hugged her brother lovingly, and after about a minute, they broke apart,  
"It's so good to see you, brother! Can I get you anything?" she asked, and Thunder shook his head,  
"No, it's ok, I need to leave in about an hour anyway. I'm taking a trip back to Samarkand for a while," he explained, and she smiled,  
"Sure, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes, so you'll have time to eat it," she replied, and he laughed,  
"Where's Hood?" he asked, and he saw her eyes sparkle slightly,  
"Oh, he went fishing with Owen earlier, he'll be back soon!" she explained, and almost like magic, the front door opened and Hood walked in, followed by an excitable Owen. Owen had black hair and blue eyes, but his skin was slightly lighter than his sister's. Hood meanwhile hadn't changed much, apart from getting slightly taller,  
"Mummy, I caught a fish!" Owen exclaimed, running over and into Whisper's welcoming arms,  
"That's great! Well done!" she laughed, and Owen giggled too. Whisper let go of her son, and Owen ran off somewhere else, but not before saying hello to his Uncle Thunder. Once the children had left, Hood chuckled and walked into the kitchen,  
"Good to see you, Thunder!" he said, shaking Thunder's hand. Normally, a non-hero's hand would break from the force of the handshake, but this was a weak handshake in their terms,  
"It's good to see you too, Hood. I'm glad to see the children are doing well," Thunder replied, and Hood smiled,  
"Yeah, Owen had a cold a few weeks ago, but it seems to be gone now," Hood smiled, and Whisper took a step forwards, putting her arm around Hood's,  
"Um, Thunder, why don't you go sit in the living room, Hood and I'll be through in a minute?" she suggested, and Thunder smiled,  
"Sure thing," he replied, walking through the door and into the living room.

* * *

Hood smiled and pulled his wife into his arms, and she giggled,  
"Mmm, hello there," she smiled, softly pressing her lips onto his. He chuckled and deepened the kiss, running his hands through her hair as he did. When she broke away, he groaned, making her laugh, "Oh stop, go through and talk to Thunder, I'll bring dinner through in a second," she said, and he smiled,  
"Ok, I love you," he said, opening the door,  
"I love you too,"

* * *

Eventually Thunder had to leave, and after saying goodbye to their uncle, the children went to bed, leaving the happy couple alone. Whisper smiled as Hood returned from lighting the fire, sitting down next to her and pulling her close to him,  
"You're such a softie..." she whispered, and he smirked before kissing her tenderly. She responded by wrapping her around his neck, playing with the strands of hair at the nape of his neck as she did. After about five minutes, they broke apart, and Whisper breathed deeply,  
"Well... I'm going to bed," she announced, and with that she gave her husband one last kiss before running up the stairs. Hood smiled and got up, putting out the fire and climbing up the stairs also. Since Whisper was in the bathroom, he gently pushed open Owen's door and walked in. His youngest child was fast asleep, probably dreaming of being a hero himself one day. Hood smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead lovingly. After doing the same with Elaina, the mighty hero walked down the hall and into their bedroom. Smiling, he pulled off his shirt and boots and climbed into bed beside his wife, who was now asleep. Putting his arms around her waist, he chuckled when she moaned happily in her sleep. As he snuggled into her warmth and her love, he couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if she hadn't saved him that day. If she hadn't been his Saviour...

* * *

**There we go folks! All done! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks to almostinsane, TheFableFreak and L8R DAIZ for all your help and support throughout this story! You are all awesome! Please review! :D**


End file.
